powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Anidara Maximoff
:"You punks... I don't know what's going on, but if you wanna mess with big Anidara, you're gonna find he's always ready for a fight!" :―Anidara Maximoff[src] was an alpaca-themed Gangler Monster of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, the older brother of Odordo Maximoff who was equipped with the Trigger Machine Crane and then later with "The stroke of luck/Le coup de chance" piece from the Lupin Collection after he was revived. Physical Appearance Anidara Maxioff's head is a black robotic alpaca head with yellow eyes, his body has black alpaca wool with holes on it, his Gangler safe is on his belly, his grey arms and legs are robotic like, he also has black alpaca feet, his weapon is the Alpakanabo a black kanabō with a alpaca's orange mouth on the middle. Character History One of the Smash Brothers, Anidara and his brother Odordo were discussing how they could use their collection pieces to cause more damage than before when they were caught in the battle between Rabroom Jaws and PatKaiser. While his brother managed to get away, Anidara was crushed by PatKaiser and destroyed, leaving Odordo to swear revenge on the Patrangers. His Gangler safe was recovered from the inside of the Trigger Machine Crane by the Global Special Police Organization Japan Branch. He was later revived and enlarged by Goche Ru Medou, at the behest of Destra Majjo, who gave Anidara a piece of his Lupin Collection to avenge his brother. Sending a duel challenge to the Patrangers, he waited impatiently for the cops when the Lupinrangers arrived for his collection piece, only to get ambushed by the Patrangers, who arrived earlier to set a trap for the theives so they could acquire the reluctant GoodStriker, who's power was needed for the duel. Unfortunately for both teams, Anidara barraged them with missiles upon seeing the cops. The Patrangers attemped to formed PatKaiser, but Trigger Machine 1gou was knocked off by the Red Dial Fighter, forcing Lupin Red to deal with two cops and Patren 1gou could only spectate while fighting the remaining thieves. The skirmish in the cockpit proved to make it easier for Anidara to attack, but he lost the upper hand after Lupin Red deployed the Blade Dial Fighter and opened his safe. His collection piece was reclaimed by Lupins Blue and Yellow, who used his safe as shelter from Patren 1gou's laser blasts. Piece retrieved, he met his end via Lupinkaiser Cyclone Knight. Powers and Abilities * Sound Control: Like his brother, Anidara can use clumps of black fur to project his voice, though Anidara's plumes can work on computers. * Missile Projection: Anidara has the ability to generate and fire missiles from the openings on his body. * Perfect Accuracy: Due to the "The stroke of luck/Le coup de chance" treasure equipped in his safe, Anidara is capable of making his missles accuracy lock-on to his opponents (which in turn makes the missles home in on said opponets). Arsenal * : An Alpaca-themed kanabō and Anidara's pirmary weapon. Profile * Height: 195 cm (Giant:48.8 m) * Weight: 225 kg (Giant:562.5 tons) * Criminal Record: Indiscriminate damage; Initiating a Raid on the Global Special Police Organization * Lupin Collection: Trigger Machine Crane -> "The stroke of luck/Le coup de chance" Handheld MTD (Military Tracking Device) * Gangler Safe Location: Gut * Password Number: 5-1-4 Family *Odordo Maximoff: Younger Brother Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * Animal Theme: Alpaca * Possible Prehistorical Basis: Palaeolama * Anidara (along with his brother) is the first Gangler monster to be equipped with a VS Vehicle due to their status as Lupin Collection pieces (in this case, he was equipped with the Patranger's Trigger Machine Crane). ** He is also the first and so far only Gangler monster to have a relative. * Anidara is the first Monster in Super Sentai history that was accidentally (and unknowingly) killed by a Sentai team's respective mecha (in Anidara's case: he was crushed by PatKaiser). ** He is also the first Gangler that was killed before his Ganger Safe Access code was revealed (although it was revealed in his second appearance). * He is the first and so far only Gangler to have a Lupin Collection piece equipped in his safe as a giant. * Anidara Maximoff's suit is the same as Odordo with different colors: the white fur is colored black, and the eyes are yellow. *His first name coincidentally has a term used to refer to an older brother in it (Ani). This fits in conjunction with his brother's name being a possible play on the Japanese term for "little brother" (Ototo). *"Moff" part in Anidara and his brother's second name comes from the Japanese word for something , as a reference to their alpaca theme and abilities. *Anidara is the third Gangler monster without a human form (and second male Gangler monster without a human form) to be destroyed by LupinKaiser. Appearances * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **''Number 14: The Fabricated Trap'' **''Number 18: Secret of the Collection'' **''Number 21: Foe or Friend, On Board or Not?'' See Also *Odordo Maximoff - Anidara's younger brother References TV Asashi's Page on Anidara Maximoff Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Animal-themed Villains